Prologue - Scott
by TDFanboy
Summary: Here's my take on Scott's past, and what I think led to the person we saw competing on Total Drama.


Living in the middle of nowhere was difficult, especially for someone with dreams as big as Scott's. He always knew that, someday, he would leave the life of a farmer behind, to become something much bigger than he could ever imagine. When he'd gotten the call that he'd been accepted onto the newest season of Total Drama, he was absolutely ecstatic. Though, he knew that one thing he would need to work on, in order to make it very far, was his ability to talk to people.

Growing up, he was always the bully. That's how he liked it. Feeling powerful, especially compared to his peers, was among the only things that mattered to him. In his mind, leading through fear was much better than not leading at all. He never needed respect, as long as he had people who blindly followed him anyway. He was happy, clearly, and confident in himself, no matter what those who were by his side thought. They were the ones following him, after all.

This stayed the same until around middle school, where he started wanting more. He had actually started asking his 'cronies', as he had grown accustomed to calling them, if they wanted to hang out. Fishing, exploring the woods, anything would do for him, as long as he was able to say that he actually had friends that he did things with. After all, everyone knew that Scott Walker had no friends. Only minions.

It wasn't until his freshman year in high school that he decided to let his true intentions show. He went up to one of the many people who followed him, a rather small girl, who always seemed to have dirt along her face, and in her nearly pale blonde hair, and asked her to be his friend. He knew her as the person in his group he was closest to. If he would have ever been able to call this group his friends, she would be his best. Some might have said she even idolized him, possibly even cared for him. She was there for him since he started his group, all those years ago, and he thought if anyone would accept this, it would be her.

She swiftly responded to his offer of care by going around to everyone else who followed him, telling them of his supposed 'weakness', for simply wanting to befriend someone who had been by his side regardless since the second grade.

In a single day, Scott went from one of the most feared people in the freshmen class, to the exile of them all. The girl who caused it all, the one Scott would have dared to call the closest person he'd ever had, now took his place at the top, leading the boy's old cronies with an iron fist. Many times, they would try to convince Scott to join them in being under her. As though it was some kind of monarchy, where the lesser worked to please the higher, in hopes of entering her inner circle. Something not even Scott did when he reigned.

He went home that day, betrayed and alone. Though, this was different than the loneliness he'd been feeling since he was little. Back then, at least he had people at his side. But now he knew that they never respected him. Never even liked him. The part that hurt him the most, however, is that the person he felt closest to would rather completely ruin his reputation, than be his friend.

He went through the next two years as a social outcast, alone everywhere he went. The girl stayed in power through those years, and had even started going out of her way to make his life a living hell. Stealing everything from his locker, spreading horrifying rumours about him, and even going as far as to have a few of the bigger teens beat up on him every once in awhile.

By the time he turned sixteen, Scott had once again completely hardened himself to everything. He showed no emotion, spoke to nobody, and when he was forced to, he returned to the rugged, mean way he was in middle school. He started getting into fights with the people who were sent after him, though never got into any trouble at school for them, as even the staff there saw that something was going on with him.

Scott finally thought he caught his break after his junior year, when he heard news of some hotshot producer was taking audition tapes for the newest season of his reality show. When he got the news that he was accepted, he immediately requested to be picked up.

He, on his last day there, told his parents everything that had gone on since he was little. Why he'd been acting differently, and the story of the girl who he once thought of as his best friend, who ended up being the one to ruin his life. Then, he told them that he never planned on coming back to their small country town, which after a bit of struggle, they accepted.

Though, he promised he would win for them. That he wouldn't just leave them hanging without him.

When his ride to his new life came, he turned back to his parents one last time, a tear in his eye.

"Ma, Pa, I'm really sorry for what I've got to do, to keep my promise."


End file.
